


call it a marathon, baby

by myu_gao



Category: MewGulf - Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Massage, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myu_gao/pseuds/myu_gao
Summary: Sexual escapades with Mew and Gulf - alternatively, MewGulf christen every space in their condo and outside of it.latest update: mirror mirror
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 37
Kudos: 252





	1. pastel purple

**Author's Note:**

> \- be warned: this is some filthy stuff  
> \- also i’m on my baby!gulf/sub!gulf agenda don’t stop me  
> \- to paraphrase gulf’s words: “you can’t stop me, you can’t stop meee”  
> \- thank you May for making the word sprints which basically forced me to finish this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: sex toys, exhibitionism, voyeurism (a lil bit)

Gulf is reluctant, to say the least. Understandably so, he thinks. No matter how convincing Mew and his puppy eyes are, there's not a lot of convincing you can really do with a vibrator in your hand.

"Not a vibrator," Mew says. He doesn't look a single bit embarrassed. "It's a vibrator egg. Bullet vibrator. Love egg."

By gods, why is he dating this man. (That's a joke. Gulf knows exactly why he's dating this man - he’s loving, he’s hot, he’s hardworking, he’s perfect. It's just - the thing Mew is holding is pastel purple and actually bullet-shaped and Gulf doesn't know exactly how to feel.)

"And. Um. What is it for." Gulf knows what it's for, he's not that innocent. But. He doesn’t want to face the truth.

"It's for you." Gulf chokes on bitter green tea, slamming his mug down on their kitchen counter. Mew always says it slims the face but the only thing it’s slimming is Gulf’s appetite.

"F-for me." _Aow? What the fuck._ "It's eleven pm, phi."

"We have no schedules tomorrow. And I know it's been a long time since you've played football." _What._ Gulf worries his lower lip. _Football?_

"P'Mew. What is it for?"

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to." Mew assures him, grasping Gulf's wrist and thumbing the delicate bone there. And Gulf is a weak, weak man for his p'Mew. 

(He’s also beginning to get an idea of what plans Mew has for this vibrator and for him. He’s not sure he’s ready for it.)

“I was just thinking - there’s no way anyone will be at the football fields at this time of day. You’ve missed playing football. I’ve missed having fun with you. And we both know how you much you like being seen while…” As he’s talking, Mew moves closer and closer until Gulf can feel Mew’s breath on his lips.

“While what, p’Mew.” Mew doesn’t take the bait.

“I’m sure my waanjai knows exactly what I’m talking about.”

“It sounds like you’ve thought about this, phi. A lot.” A twinkle in Mew’s eye.

“Anything for my little waanjai.” He purrs into Gulf’s ear, and Gulf shudders involuntarily. He considers it. Mew seems to have thought out this situation before proposing it - as he always does, concerned for Gulf’s wellbeing - and he knows Mew would never bring this up if he didn’t think it would be good, pleasurable even, for them both.

“Okay.” Gulf mumbles. His eyes flicker to the purple object in Mew’s veiny hands, and _gods_ , his brain is already going to all sorts of places it shouldn’t. He can feel the blush on his cheeks rise.

“Okay?” Mew asks, just for confirmation. 

“Okay.” Gulf confirms. A wide smile breaks out on Mew’s face. It’s far too innocent and too happy-go-lucky considering what he’s gotten Gulf to agree to.

“I love you, baby.” Gulf’s ears are burning at this point. Mew encases Gulf’s waist in his arms and presses several delighted kisses to his forehead, the tip of his nose, the apples of his cheeks.

“I know, I know. I love you too, phi.” Sometimes Gulf can’t believe that this perfect, perfect man loves him, but Mew never fails to let him know. “So how does this work?”

As Gulf predicted, Mew already has a plan of action in mind.

"Well, first," Mew starts, "you should take off your pants."

As Gulf shimmies his ripped jeans down his legs, there's that bit of adrenaline coursing through his veins - _wow, this is happening_. He's really about to let his boyfriend bring him out to a soccer field at nearly-midnight, with a vibrator in him, and god knows what else Mew has planned for him.

Fuck anyone who says they're out of their honeymoon phase - this should be proof otherwise.

"Your boxers too, tua-aeng." Mew reminds him, and, decidedly more hesitant this time, Gulf strips down until he's half-naked in the middle of their kitchen. Mew's standing next to the kitchen counter, unabashedly staring at him. At this stage of their relationship, Gulf has gotten pretty used to it - the possessive side-glances, the appreciative stares, but there's nothing quite like the way Mew's eyes rake up and down his body. It's a mixture of possessiveness, adoration and pure worship that Gulf always succumbs to.

Mew beckons Gulf towards him with an assertive wave of his hand, and Gulf follows like a moth to light.

"Over the counter, baby, like we always do." Gulf flushes scarlet, remembers the way they'd 'rehearsed' for Tharntype the Series season 2. It'd involved a lot of unusual locations around their condo, and amongst those more than a few had the fortune of happening in this very kitchen. So Gulf knows exactly what Mew has in mind when he hoists himself up onto the counter (though with his height that's more performative than anything), chest pressed against the cold marble countertops, ass out and ready for the taking.

Gulf senses Mew's presence behind him before he feels the calloused touch of his hands. Gulf's breathing is as heavy as Mew's, and he can almost imagine the scene behind him: Mew, just standing there and staring at his bare ass and exposed hole, satisfied in the knowledge that it's his and only his - to kiss, to take, to hold. And gods is Gulf ready to give absolutely everything to this man.

He shudders when he feels the first touch of cold, lubed-up fingers against the seam of his ass, just flitting over his hole in a way that leaves him jittery. Unable to help himself, Gulf lets out a low whine, imperceptibly moving about in a silent request for more.

_Everything. Everything Mew can give, he wants._

"P'Mew..." Gulf pleads when Mew's movements take on a languid, slow pace. "It's almost midnight."

"Is my baby impatient?" Mew teases, dipping the tip of his index finger into Gulf's hole the next time he passes it. Gives a low chuckle when Gulf's hole clenches around it, desperate for even that little bit of penetration.

Gulf groans helplessly, burying his head in his arms. When Mew gets in this teasing kind of mood, nothing Gulf says or does can really stop him. His determination to pull Gulf apart piece by piece then watch him unravel, fall off that high in a slow, slow descent - it's unparalleled, that's for sure.

When Mew finally gives in - after he's massaged Gulf's ass thoroughly and covered every inch of it in a thin layer of lube - he's efficient and practised in his movements. One finger, two fingers, three fingers, followed by the vibrator, all before Gulf can reach the climax he's been seeking so furtively.

"Mewww" he whines when he doesn't get it, traces of wet gathering at the corners of his eyes. His body feels like it's been pulled impossibly taut, his ass is unbelievably wet, and he's rock hard. And they've barely begun whatever Mew has planned for them. The vibrator - or love egg, as Mew had called it - is taking up a very present but annoying space in him. He feels its presence, but as it goes, what Gulf wants right at this very moment is decidedly more phallic shaped and attached to Mew.

"Patience, tua-aeng." Mew says, and Gulf wants to scream. Mew's the king of patience (and impatience, somehow), while Gulf - well, Gulf has never really been one to wait. He brings a pair of soccer shorts from where they'd been folded neatly on the sofa. _Ever the prepared man_ , Gulf thinks. His boyfriend has really thought this through.

Gulf's spine makes a cracking sound when he heaves himself into a standing position. Standing up, the toy is just so much more present. Gulf tries not to think about it, takes his brain away from the way his hole is clenching tight under the colourful shorts.

"Shall we go?" When Gulf looks up Mew is smiling almost impishly at Gulf, like he _knows_ the strange yet overwhelming yet pleasurable sensations wrecking his boyfriend’s psyche.

"Y-yeah."

* * *

It's so bizarre. So bizarre. Gulf's looking pointedly out the car window, staring at the familiar landscape that flies past. That and Mew in the driver's seat are the only things familiar about this whole situation. He still can't quite believe it, that he's seated here looking all prim and proper in the passenger's seat, all the while being tormented by the thought and feel of the vibrator in him. Stretching him in all the best and worst ways.

"Still feeling okay?" Mew asks him quietly, reassuring Gulf with a soft touch to his wrist.

"I'm good, phi." Gulf answers. "Just. Feels weird. But," and Gulf has to take a deep breath before he admits it, "exciting. It's exciting." The longer he thinks about it, the faster his heart races. What would the people outside the car say if they knew? He can't help but clench around the toy. _Gods, if they knew._

"Yeah, baby?" Mew reaches over and places one hand over Gulf's, palm to palm. Gulf gives Mew a smile, the kind Mew calls heart-shaped, and runs a gentle thumb over the veins on the back of his hand.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

* * *

Without much fanfare or really anything by way of explanation, Mew had led Gulf to the soccer field, handed him his soccer ball (which Gulf hadn't even noticed him carrying) and told him to go ahead while he finished off some reading. _He’d brought research papers. To the soccer field._ Gulf doesn't know what he'd been expecting, but this hadn't been it. But he trusts in Mew and whatever plan he's got going on, so he nods obediently and starts dribbling the ball up and down the field.

It does feel good. Gulf had underestimated how long it'd been since he'd last gotten a breath of fresh air that hadn't been in between events, dance practices, and photoshoots. And with Mew sitting there at the benches, alternating between reading his research and giving Gulf assuring glances, he feels safe and content.

It's a too-good-too-be-true kind of feeling. That's the only way Gulf can describe the way it is before he's promptly ripped out it of it by an abrupt buzzing, so quiet he can barely even hear it. On the other hand, he most certainly feels it, the way the device inside him lurches to life with a mockingly slow frequency.

He turns to see Mew very decidedly not paying any more attention to the papers in his hands, staring pointedly at Gulf. Gulf squirms. There's an element of voyeurism to all this that he hadn't quite expected, but now that he's confronted with it, there are pinpricks in his skin created by the intensity of Mew's glare.

Mew must be enjoying it too, because the vibrations of the toy suddenly increase to a higher frequency, and Gulf almost falls forward. _This isn't even that much_ , he tells himself, but he can't help the way he has to bend, hands on his knees as he tries to chase his sanity. After a while, he does get used to it, managing to weakly dribble the ball a little further down the field, though his steps are decidedly more stilted. The whine that escapes his lips is futile with no one around to hear, but he can't help it.

Gulf hears Mew's footsteps on the grass but he can't bring himself to move, stuck in the throes of his pleasure. Tilting his head up just the slightest bit, he can see Mew taking the last steps to close the distance between them. There's a remote control on his hand, and he's the very vision as he stalks closer to Gulf, stance wide and eyes dark.

"Enjoying yourself, tua-aeng?" His voice is so chocolate-y, so sonorous, Gulf can't help the way his knees buckle. Fortunately, Mew is there to catch him.

"F-feels so good, phi." Gulf mumbles. He's never been brought to his knees by a toy, but there's something about being outside, where anyone - _anyone_ \- could walk by and conceivably see him writhing in arousal. It does something to Gulf, stirs up emotions and desires that he didn't know he had in him.

"Feels like. Someone could see me like this." He admits. _And I want it. I wouldn't mind it._

"And you wouldn't be able to stop it, wouldn't you, baby?" Mew runs a hand through Gulf's hair, whispers directly into his ear. The hot air hits the shell of Gulf's ear. Goosebumps form on his arms.

"N-no I wouldn't." Gulf admits. The vibrations jump up another notch then, and Gulf moans - a full, throaty one - and turns towards Mew's chest as if to hide his face from the world. It's all in vain but he's desperate, oh so desperate. "Please, phi, I need."

"Need what, baby? Tell me what you need, and I'll give it to you. I'll give you everything." _I know you will, I know you will,_ Gulf thinks. He thinks he can feel Mew's hardness on his side, and he reaches down to grip his own with trembling fingers. Looks up at Mew with wide eyes. _Bambi eyes_ , Mew likes to call them. _Puppy dog eyes_ , other times.

"Anything, phi. I'll take anything." The last bit is almost a sob. Mew's hand comes down to cover his own, gently massaging his hardness through Gulf's hand and the flimsy material of his soccer shorts. Gulf hears Mew let out a soft "fuck" and fumble with something in his pockets, then suddenly the vibrations are stronger. Now more than ever Gulf is aware of how poor a substitute it is for what he really wants, but the vibrations are satisfying, almost punishing in their own way.

"Come for me, tua-aeng, tee-rak. I know you can." A culmination of a few more rotations of the wrist, then the ever-present, oh-so-blissful buzzing of the toy and a gentle, wet sensation on Gulf's nipple (courtesy of Mew's mouth) is what finally does it, carries Gulf to that height, that climax he's been waiting for.

* * *

It's Mew's fault, all of this. The way they're enclosed in four walls but Gulf can't stop thinking about curious voyeurs, about how it would feel if all his high school soccer teammates were here to witness this ordeal, to witness Gulf being pounded into the next dimension by his boyfriend on a Friday night. Maybe they'd stand and stare, mouths open. Watch the man who'd been the star of their high school football team fall to pieces in the arms of his boyfriend. Maybe they'd try to join in, hands clamouring to reach Gulf and his wanton body. But Mew wouldn't let them. Mew would protect him. Mew would protect him from anything and everything.

"P'Meww" He moans the man's name. The strong grip on his thigh strengthens further, and Gulf knows there'll be dark bruises on his tan skin tomorrow. He knows he'll trace them over in the shower, thinking about this night. Of soccer fields, of dark changing rooms, of pastel purple vibrators.

The toy now lies on the bench, a direct witness to the result of the sequence of events it had brought on. Gulf can't see it though. His head is tilted back, resting against the muscle of Mew's shoulder as Mew pounds into him from behind, his heavy breaths falling directly onto Gulf's nape. It's always been one of his erogenous spots, and Mew knows that more than anyone.

If someone walked into the changing room at this point in time they would see everything. Gulf's never considered himself a flexible person, but Mew must be rubbing off on him because somehow he's got Gulf's right leg bent to his chest, held in place by a strong arm. In this quiet night, it's like all of Gulf's senses have been heightened - he can feel the rush of a gentle breeze against his exposed hole, hear the wet squelch of Mew's cock fucking into him, smell the sex in the air. 

"Fuck - Gulf, tua-aeng, you're so good for me." Mew's pace stays brutal through his praises. His voice has deepened into a growl the way it always does when he's really feeling it, and heck if it doesn't turn Gulf on even more. Drives him to the edge, again. The remains of his previous release lie right below the vibrator, and they're going to have to do some laundry tonight. Or tomorrow morning.

"Shia, I'm gonna come" Gulf gasps out. He's been teetering on the verge for a while now, and tight coil in his stomach feels like it's about to explode. But he's a good boy. He's a good boy, so he turns his head, nuzzles it into the side of Mew's neck like a cat asking for affection. _Please, phi._

Mew flicks Gulf's slit and leans down to suck a quick hickey onto Gulf's nape.

"Come for me, then. My good boy." Overstimulated, wrung out, pulled tauter than a tightrope string, Gulf finally allows himself to release, the resulting spurt of white significantly smaller than the earlier mess. Mew's grunts still reverberate in his ears as his boyfriend chases his own climax. If Gulf presses down on his stomach hard enough, he can almost feel it with his hand, the way Mew's carving a space for himself within Gulf. Almost feels the rush of it when Mew releases, pressing a reassuring kiss to the side of Gulf's face.

"You were so good," Mew murmurs to him, and he thinks he replies with _you too._ It must not come out right because his boyfriend immediately asks, "what's your colour?"

"Green." Gulf's voice is hoarse. Thank gods they don't have any work tomorrow. Mew must be thinking the same, because he scoops Gulf up, stuffing anything else into his pockets, and promises to take good care of him before kissing him on the forehead. It's just a gentle press of the lips, but it's so, so reassuring, and Gulf lets out a breath of content.

"Tua-aeng, let's go home." Gulf looks up at Mew, gives him a dopey smile. Answers with the most logical response his brain can provide.

"Love you, phi." His eyes are slipping shut but Gulf can still see the smile on Mew's face.

"Love you too, tua-aeng."


	2. congrats, daddy (congrats, baby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- forever on my baby!gulf agenda  
> \- the way gulf swung his arms when he wanted mew to pick him up i -  
> \- also congrats to mg on their awards tonight!! so well-deserved, ready for them to snatch even more awards with ttts2
> 
> tags: ddlb (aka daddy-babby dynamics), edging

The first time Gulf had directly - or indirectly, through the use of an easily misconstrued pun - called him daddy on social media, Mew had semi-freaked out. He wasn't sure Gulf fully realized what he'd done, because when Mew had asked him over a video call that night, he'd shrugged innocently, turned those wide eyes towards Mew, and asked curiously: _What's wrong with calling you ‘daddy’?_

The thing about the word "daddy" is that it's scary how fast it snaps Mew into his protective stance. Over the years Mew has learned to tamp down the possessiveness and the jealousy that seems to inherently be in his nature, but whenever the word "daddy" leaves Gulf's chestnut-shaped lips - he's a goner.

Since then they've learned. They don't use it during sex very often, just because it's so overwhelming, the way the word "daddy" just pushes Mew into the zone real fast. A lot of their relationship - both the romantic and sexual aspects of it - has been them learning how to pace themselves, and they've done pretty well. But sometimes (okay, maybe a little more often than sometimes) Gulf will very deliberately use his knowledge of Mew for his own purposes.

It usually happens like this, with Gulf doing something to rile Mew up and Mew completely and knowingly falling for the bait. Tonight it's after the awards ceremony, in the way Gulf is waving his arms in an attempt to get Mew to carry him. Almost like a silent cry for his daddy. But the words hadn't been spoken aloud, so Mew had kept his calm, turned to his needy boyfriend and carried him like he'd so requested.

Then Gulf tries to carry Mew. There's a lot of grabbing, particularly around the waist and near Mew's crotch which Mew just _knows_ is Gulf scheming. His boyfriend might look innocent and his intentions are usually wholesome, but when it comes to bedroom things - which is exactly where they're going right after this event - he's willing to be a bad boy sometimes.

But still, Mew is fine. He's used to it, really. If his boyfriend wants to play, he'll play with him. The part that really gets him comes in the moments before they have to leave each other (temporarily) to get into separate cars. Thankfully they steal a private minute or two before they have to walk out. Mew takes the opportunity to envelop Gulf into a hug, almost insanely overwhelmed with the awards, with the feeling of achieving milestones he never thought he'd ever be able to achieve, and all alongside his beautiful, beautiful boyfriend.

"Congrats, baby." He says again, breathing in Gulf's clean scent, slightly tangy with sweat. Here, having just won his awards and in his boyfriend's arms, Mew feels like he’s won the lottery of life.

"Congrats to you too," Gulf says, and Mew thinks he hears a hitch in his breath. He's proven correct when Gulf grips his waist tighter, like he's clinging on to it, and whispers quietly so their managers won't hear it, "congrats to you, daddy."

Gods, Mew can feel the way his pupils dilate on that word, a Pavlovian response. _You’re gonna get your punishment_ , Mew silently promises.

"Gulf." He growls lightly, but he can barely get in a word edgewise before their managers are separating them and ushering them to the cars. Mew only prays his hawk-eyed fans won't notice the beginnings of a bulge forming in his pants.

* * *

Their bodies practically collide in an embrace when they finally see each other in the car park of their condo. Nong Stu had steered their van out of Mew’s car park with a haste Mew has never seen before. He’s considering giving him a raise. But that matter will have to wait until after he’s dealt with the needy boy in his arms, who seems two steps away from licking all the way up Mew’s neck.

"Come on, come on" Mew murmurs as he jams the elevator button. He needs to get home and have his baby, now. Stat.

Gulf isn't faring so well himself, his hands gripping and moving on Mew's biceps, like he's searching for an anchor only Mew can give him.

"Daddy." He whispers for the second time that night, and Mew practically drags him into the elevator, almost breaking the button for their floor. Poor button. It's seen a lot from the both of them, from more nights like tonight.

"We're almost there." Mew noses into Gulf's neck and hopes that on the CCTV camera, it'll just come off like him and Gulf are hugging very tightly in celebration of tonight's victory. And boy will they be celebrating tonight.

They finally stumble into their shared condo minutes later, and once they pass that threshold they can't keep their hands off each other.

"P'Mew, p'Mew, p'Mew" Gulf keeps moaning in a mantra, hands scrabbling to remove Mew's fitted suit jacket. He's curling into Mew in the way that makes him look impossibly smaller even though he's physically taller than Mew, and Mew just knows. Knows that it's a sign for the way he wants to be taken care of tonight. He lets Gulf have his part - stands obediently, just nipping gently at Gulf's neck as his boyfriend removes his suit jacket, his pants, then his button-up with an astonishing speed. Then. Then it's time for Mew to give his baby what he wants, what he needs.

He presses Gulf into their shared bed with a ferocity he hasn't quite felt before, ripping Gulf's zipper downward so he can suck very, very strongly into Gulf's collarbones. Mew knows this will leave a mark tomorrow, and he's not sorry about it, wants the world to know that this man, lying pliant below him, is his and only his.

"You're mine." Mew repeats for his own sake. Feels Gulf's spine curve under his palms as he licks a bold stripe down Gulf's collarbone, heading down down down until he's laving at Gulf's nipple. Gulf jolts, and Mew smiles, just a little smile, to himself. _So sensitive._

He crowds Gulf underneath him, and the sound Gulf lets out, a throaty noise from the back of his throat, sounds almost like a purr. Mew presses another kiss on the areola before taking it between his lips and sucking vigorously. Fiddles with the ends of Gulf's hair as he does it, feels his baby squirm underneath his broad chest.

"Good?" Gulf nods, then parts his lips in a silent gasp as Mew takes his length into his hands. He's a good size, maybe a little on the skinny side, but definitely smaller than Mew. He still takes up a substantial amount of space in Mew's hand, though, and Mew has to reach to thumb his slit.

It's almost amusing to watch Gulf react, the look of dazed confusion in his eyes as he tries to chase the multiple sources of stimulation, arching his back even further into Mew’s mouth and pushing his hips out towards Mew’s hand. Mew naturally speeds up, eyes darting between Gulf's blissed out expression and the way his foreskin moves up and down with Mew's hand. The smooth feel of Gulf’s foreskin is hot and wet against Mew’s calloused palm, the friction a different kind of insane. And just when Gulf's eyes start to squint, the movement of his hips stuttering, Mew stops it all, forming a tight ring around the base of Gulf's cock easily with a thumb and his index finger. _See if you dare call me daddy at a public event again._

"N-no, p'Mew, please," Gulf cries, his voice veering off into a sob, "I need it, I need to come so bad." Mew scoffs, giving Gulf's spent cock a quick flick just because he can, relishes in the way his boyfriend's eyes tear up a little more.

"You need it, but I don't think you deserve it. Who asked you to call me daddy out in public, where anyone and everyone could hear, huh?"

Gulf's eyes widen in realization. He must be fully in subspace now, his eyes clouded and his movements desperate.

"I-I didn't mean - daddy, I didn't mean to - " He pleas, but the jury's made its decision.

"Colour, naughty boy."

"Green," Gulf answers, still pleading, "but daddy, please - "

"You'll learn to take what I give you, baby. And if that means I have to punish my precious baby," Mew traces a finger over the curve of Gulf's jawline, watches the way it trembles with a sadistic sort of satisfaction, "then so be it."

"I've learned my lesson, daddy. I'm good - I'm a good boy." Gulf gasps out, fingers grabbing at Mew in whatever and whichever way possible as if he's scared Mew's going to leave. Mew cradles Gulf's jaw, letting his other hand surrounded Gulf's waist possessively.

"You are, baby, you are," He says, and Gulf sobs at finally receiving the words he's been wanting to hear all tonight, "you're the best boy for daddy, aren't you baby?"

"I am, I am - always daddy's best boy." _Gods_ , the way Gulf's tears trace fine patterns down his face should be criminal. He wants to tie the younger man up, and keep him in his embrace for the rest of time.

Maybe Mew should invest in handcuffs.

Saving that thought for another time, Mew reaches past Gulf to grab the bottle of lube they keep under the pillows, giving his boyfriend a bit of a break. Seems inefficient, because when he looks back Gulf's eyes are still fixed firmly on him, chest heaving up and down, all the remnants of a climax he didn't reach.

Mew loves it, loves the way he's the only one who can bring Gulf up to the heights of passion and give him everything he needs. They've learned the ins and outs of each other's bodies by now, and whenever they have sex they move into their designated spaces like well-practiced performers. It's the small things, from the copious amounts of lube Mew squirts into Gulf's hole, to the bigger things, like the punishing pace Mew adopts from the get-go, almost dragging Gulf up and down his cock with the force of it.

The lube squelches obscenely as Mew keeps up the pace. Gulf's breath catches in his throat when Mew's cock hits his prostate, and bingo - that's the sign Mew's been waiting for. His gorgeous baby is writhing underneath him, they'd just won some awards, and here on their shared bed Mew feels like he's on top of the world.

"Come on, baby boy," Mew makes sure to punctuate every syllable with a thorough thrust, biting more hickeys into Gulf's collarbones. They've won Best Couple tonight but the title of Best Baby - that's always Gulf's. "Let me see you come on daddy's cock."

And Gulf, Gulf's always been so obedient like this, when he's chasing his climax. He moans, high-pitched and melodic, shudders around Mew's cock a few times before he's releasing, spurting white over their stomachs. Mew follows soon enough, completing his marking of Gulf inside him. He thumbs over the splotches on Gulf's collarbones as they catch their breaths.

"Congratulations, baby." Gulf's smile is wide. He looks every bit like a cat that just got the cream, and his cheeks are scrunched up in an exceptionally bread-like way. Mew pokes it, and Gulf smiles even bigger. Kisses the tip of Mew's finger.

"Congratulations to you too, daddy."


	3. juicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- full disclosure: i was listening to doja cat's juicy while writing this  
> \- also a jojo x WAP remix LOL  
> \- hint to a future chapter in here :P
> 
> tags: assplay, massage/oil(???) play

Mew really should not be this aroused. Not when Gulf is just lying there innocently. He probably doesn't intend anything by the way he's positioned, on his stomach and ass up as he complains about annoying ROV characters. It's just. Gulf doesn't have  _ that  _ much of an ass, but what he does have is perfectly rounded, like the peach emoji. Mew wants to touch it. Maybe bite it, if he's lucky.

He comes up behind Gulf. The younger man barely notices, still completely immersed in his game. His fingers are flying rapidly over the screen, the delicate skin between his eyebrows is scrunched, and he's muttering quiet expletives as his character dances across the screen.

"Tua-aeng." Mew whispers into the shell of his ear, leaning his weight into Gulf's back. His boyfriend barely responds, giving a noise of acknowledgement. This must be a close game. Gulf wouldn't ignore him like this otherwise.

He places a tentative hand on Gulf's left cheek, just to gauge his reaction. Mew can feel the younger man tense up a little under his hands, but nothing else. Seems good. The game's still going strong. Looks like Gulf's team is winning.

Mew tries a little more, grabbing the flesh in his hand. Gives it a little jiggle, just for the heck of it. This time Gulf does react, twitching a little, pushing his ass further into Mew's hand.

"Mewww." Gulf says, admonishing.

"Baby." Mew replies. He can hear the amusement in his own voice.

"What're you doing, phi." Statement, not a question. Still, Gulf's not shying away from his touch.

"Just wanna give you a little massage." Mew says. "That okay?" A moment of hesitation. The only sound in the room is Mew's laboured breathing and the sound of artificial swords clashing as Gulf's character fights back. His character gets a critical hit in.  _ Nice. _

Gulf takes a deep breath. He rearranges himself, shifting so that he's lying on the sides of his forearms and not his elbows.

"Okay, phi." He finally assents.

"I'll make it good, baby." Mew promises. Gulf knows he never backs down on his promises.

"You better." Gulf mutters as he turns back to his game. With this go-ahead, there's nothing to stop Mew from carefully pulling down Gulf's thin grey sweatpants and gently pulling his legs out of his boxers so as to not jostle his boyfriend and ruin his game.

He turns back to Gulf, this time taking one ass cheek in each hand, smoothing his thumbs over the gentle curve. Leans back into his boyfriend's space and inhales his scent from the side of his neck. He smells like detergent and if Mew really tries, he can pick up the faintest scent of orange. Probably the new shampoo Mew bought him. Mew rotates his wrists, squeezing a bit tighter. When he parts Gulf's cheeks, he can just see the pink of his asshole winking at him.

Mew pulls aside Gulf's left cheek, watching the pink hole quiver as the cold air hits it. He kisses the top of Gulf's butt, just where his dimples of Venus lie. Very sexy and very cute, like every other part of his boyfriend. Then he bends down and blows another puff of air over it, just for good measure.

"P'Mew..." Gulf whines, wriggling just a bit. Mew doesn't have to look to know Gulf's starting to harden between his body and the bedsheets.

"Are you clean, tua-aeng?" Mew asks, flicking the shell of Gulf's ear with his tongue. It's warm. Gulf turns to Mew for a second, a small scowl on his face.

"You  _ know _ I keep clean nowadays." He says almost indignantly. Mew almost chokes on his spit, tries not to think about all the very filthy implications behind that statement. He fails, of course.

"Aow. What am I supposed to do? You want it all the time." That is. True. Very true. And very thoughtful for Gulf to think of him.

"I appreciate it, tua-aeng." Mew says honestly. Weird thing to be so sincere about, but him and Gulf have never operated on that type of normal, anyways. "Let me reward you, baby."

The first lick of Mew's tongue over Gulf's hole has the latter shivering, involuntarily scrunching his eyes shut and throwing his head back. Bottom lip tucked under his teeth, brows furrowed in pleasure. Game temporarily forgotten. It's Mew's favourite thing to do - catch Gulf unaware just so he can catch this expression of pure, unadulterated bliss.

"P'Mew." Gulf mutters, burying his head into his left arm. His breaths are becoming a little more laboured. Mew sits back on his haunches, looking fondly at the back of Gulf's head. Gulf's ass is faintly red from all the ministrations, the shape of Mew's handprints visible even on his tan skin. Mew's hit with a sudden idea.

"Wait a second tua-aeng," Though he knows Gulf isn't really listening to him, more focused on the way the enemy's fighting back. He goes to their bathroom, where he keeps a jar of coconut oil for his hair. It's almost full - Mew doesn't need much of it for his hair, and he thinks it could definitely be put to better use.

Gulf has moved a little since he left him, legs slightly spread as if wondering why Mew isn't where he's supposed to be, in between them. He still looks to be focused on his game though. It's almost like his body calls unconsciously for Mew, and Mew delivers. The first drops of shiny coconut oil hit Gulf's ass with a very quiet  _ plop _ , dripping down in rivulets, everywhere. Over the curve over his ass, over where his ass meets his thighs, down into the narrow bit between his cheeks. Mew pours, pours, and pours. It's glorious to watch the way Gulf's skin becomes glossy with the oil, the way his tan skin glows with it.

The way the excess leaks down his crack, marking trails down his thighs the way Mew's come usually would. Mew feels possessive. He always does. Needs to know that the reason for Gulf's debauched state is him, always him. Mew hooks a thumb into Gulf's hole, watches satisfied at the way it sinks in smoothly with the oil.

Above him, Gulf finally throws his phone to the side.

"Ugh, finally." He stretches the slightest bit - the amount he can without bothering Mew's ministrations.

"Did you win, baby?" Mew asks. Gulf shakes his head, then buries his head back in his arms almost like he's embarrassed.

"Now can you hurry up?" He reminds Mew. Shakes his ass just the slightest bit, as if to say  _ I'm here, I'm ready. Please, phi. _

Mew, of course, without the game in the way, is more than happy to come to Gulf's service. He drags an index finger through the coconut oil slowly - of course he's going to pleasure Gulf, but he can have his own fun along the way. However, Gulf isn't having any of that.

"I've already lost the game, can you just give it to me?"

"What do you say, baby?" Mew's go-to teasing question doesn't work this time. Gulf frowns, focuses his strong gaze on Mew. It's almost magical, the way Gulf can flip between being cute and being charismatic with an unparalleled focus. It's one of the things Mew loves the most about him.

"If you don't fuck me now I'm gonna tie you up next time." Mew remembers the last time this happened. It'd been Gulf's punishment for him - for what reason, he can't remember. His body only recalls the way it felt, the way every nerve in his body had felt like it was on fire. The way he could almost hear his blood course through his veins.

Mew recalls the feeling of being blindfolded, handcuffed, all the while having his tantalizing, very much naked boyfriend in front of him. So close, yet so far. His fingertips prickle, remembering the distinct feeling of not being able to touch. Truly the most torturous of punishments - his nong does know him well.

Mew shudders - Gulf had even edged him, biting gently at the skin of his shoulder as he pulled Mew's foreskin over his slit. His boyfriend doesn't dominate him often, but when he does...oh boy.

The memory of it all is making Mew a little hot under the collar, which reminds him - he's still wearing his shirt. He quickly rips that off in favour of slathering his finger in some more coconut oil before finally breaching his boyfriend's hole. He sucks lightly on the lobe of Gulf's ear as he spreads his boyfriend for him. Strokes the insides of Gulf's walls with calloused fingers, almost a question of  _ are you ready _ , with the way the younger man tightens around them a clear answer.

When Mew finally sinks himself into Gulf both of them let out a sigh. The feeling of finally being connected - it's almost divine. The slick of the oil on Gulf's ass makes the slide so much more smooth, and Mew can't help the desperation that leaks through in every snap of his hips.

It's an erratic pace, unlike the steady consistency of their usual sex. This whole time Mew's been playing with his boyfriend's ass, but why does it feel like he's the one who's been pushed to the edge, teetering precariously? Just a little more of Gulf and he might just blow.

"B-baby, I don't think I can hold on anymore."

"Mm - me neither. Cum for me, p'Mew." Mew releases with his face buried into the back of Gulf's neck, but doesn't stop the desperate thrusts until he feels it, the familiar sensations of Gulf clenching around him.

"Good boy," He whispers into the tan, sweaty skin, "good boy."

Gulf's the one who cleans them up this time. Mew can only assume that means he enjoyed the massage. He'll keep that in mind for the future.


	4. mirror mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: subspace, mirrors

Something is wrong with Gulf.

Gulf doesn’t have to say anything, Mew just knows. Comes home to the younger man collapsed on the bed, clothes unchanged and remnants of sweat beading on his forehead, the way Gulf never does unless he’s feeling exceptionally bad because he knows how much Mew hates it. So something has to be wrong.

Mew's exhausted from work - a quick look at his watch tells him it's past one am - but the thought of his Gulf coming home in a mood, looking around for Mew and not finding him, eventually settling for flopping down on their shared bed. It rejuvenates Mew. Gulf would hate it, hate the fact he'd delay his own rest just to make Gulf feel better, but Mew's always been an overprotective kind of lover. If something's disturbing Gulf, they can deal with it before getting a good night's sleep. Together.

It's with this thought in mind that he gently shakes Gulf awake, pinching and thumbing the other man's ear.

"Tua-aeng." He whispers. Mew won't push it further if Gulf doesn't awake, but awake he does, stretching up in bed and eyes brightening when he notices Mew.

"P'Mew" Gulf whispers into the space between them, and it sounds almost like a prayer. He buries his head into Mew's stomach, presses his head in as if he's never going to leave. Curls his arms around Mew and just holds him. Mew frowns. He doesn't like seeing Gulf like this - never has, never will.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asks. An amalgam of a chuckle and a sob arises from Gulf's throat, almost involuntarily. Sounds tinged with a little disbelief, like he's shocked he's still affected. Gulf shakes his head, still disbelieving. Mew - Mew wants to tell him it's okay to be hurt sometimes.

"Just. Social media. People saying I'm not enough. For you. For them. It's normal, but...it's a lot, phi." Mew understands, bends down to press a kiss to the top of Gulf's head. The worst part is, no matter how much he wishes he could, he can't stop the internet trolls, the haters. All he can do is pick up the pieces by loving Gulf as much is humanly possible.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I, phi?" Mew threads his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Soft and wavy, no matter how much product his stylists put on it. He hums in agreement.

"How can I make it better?" Mew has learned about Gulf, and one of the things he's learned about Gulf is that despite how quiet he is normally, the younger man is fully aware of his own needs and wants. So he waits for Gulf to tell him what he needs. And whatever Gulf wants, Mew will gladly give.

"I need. I think I need to drop, phi." Of all things, Mew sure hadn't been expecting to hear that. If it's rare for Gulf and him to use 'daddy' in the bedroom, it's even rarer for Gulf to want and to desire a sub-drop. Usually it's something they venture into consensually, but not usually as a request. It must have taken an especially big toll on Gulf today - Mew's not sure if it's because of the comments themselves, or just a mixture of all the pressures of the world.

But, as Mew said - whatever Gulf wants.

"Are you sure, baby?" Mew asks again, just to make sure. Gulf's eyes harden a little, resolve entering them. A fire burns in Mew's blood, his overprotective side coming out to play.

"Yeah." Gulf says. Hands moving to Mew's biceps, dragging Mew down so that he's kneeling down on the floor in front of Gulf. Squeezes the firm muscles underneath his thin hands. "I want it - no, I need it. Please, phi."

"Any way you want it?" Mew asks though he knows the answer already, judging by the way Gulf's eyes are already tearing up.

"Anything, phi." Gulf leans forward, puts his forehead against Mew's, "anything, please."

A chaste kiss - first to Gulf's lips, then to the corners of both his eyes.

"There, there baby. Phi will take care of it."

He presses Gulf to the bed, encases him with his arms. He's almost looming over Gulf in this position - if he leaned just a bit closer, he'd be able to feel Gulf's breath mix with his own, in the air that suddenly feels much, much hotter. This act of possessiveness is equally for himself as it is for Gulf. There's something about these situations - the online hate - where he can't protect Gulf the way he wants to. They bother him, light the pit burning in the fire of his stomach. Burning alight the instinct to protect.

Here with Gulf under him, caged under his shadow, he feels like nothing could Gulf, no matter how much it wanted to, and Mew is a little relieved at that. Or at least, if they wanted to get Gulf, they'd have to come after him first.

Quickly, Mew strips Gulf of all his clothing, letting his boxers rest at the other end of the bed. Mew starts from the top, thumbing Gulf's collarbones appreciatively. Gently pinching at Gulf's nipple just because he knows how sensitive the younger man is there, and also because he loves seeing the way the flesh flushes red under his fingers. Gives the poong-ka-tee a few light pats, also just because he can and he wants to.

Finally, Mew curls a hand over Gulf's cock, feeling the weight of it in his hands. He pulls the foreskin a little teasingly, then makes sure to thumb the slit. Presses a little slightly below the head, tracing unknown patterns with varying pressures, the way he knows Gulf likes. Makes sure to dip down to Gulf's hole just to put some pressure on it. Gulf always reacts so sensitively to this, bucking his hips as if trying to get closer to Mew. When Mew presses Gulf's perineum, the space between his cock and balls, with the pads of his fingers, Gulf's back arches. Mew puts his palm protectively against it, feels the gentle curve of bone underneath his calloused palm.

Gulf is looking away as if he's embarrassed, eyes flitting here and there until they settle on the mirror on the other side of their bedroom. If Mew squints at just the right angle, he can see the barest bits of their bodies, just at the edge of that reflective glass. Mew presses his and Gulf's bodies forward until a good half of them is visible in the mirror, and the shudders in Gulf's body grow stronger. That must be it. Mew smirks to himself.

Oh, his baby is going to experience subspace in the best way possible tonight. He waits until Gulf is shivering, dripping so much, so much precum, looking like he's on the verge of cumming before he stops it all. Doesn't even make a ring at the base of Gulf's cock, just retreats everything except for the way he's leaning over Gulf, watches the way his boyfriend's eyes glisten with even more tears under his shadow. It's complete domination, but in the softest, most gentlest of ways - this is what Gulf needs.

"You need to cum, don't you, baby?" he asks Gulf, pulls gently at his boyfriend's lower lip. It bounces up, full and supple. "But I think you'd also like to see it." Gulf's eyes widen like he's been caught, like he's been a naughty boy. But that's not what Gulf needs tonight. Maybe for another night. Mew has much, much more in mind for a night Gulf is down for some rougher play, but tonight is not the night.

Mew hefts Gulf up into a princess carry, with strong arms at his back and his thighs. His boyfriend looks visibly confused, a dazed look beginning to take over his eyes. Gulf needs just a bit more to tip him over the edge, and Mew has just the thing for it.

Mew kisses the crown of Gulf's head as he carries the man towards the mirror. When he finally stops moving, right in front of the mirror, Gulf looks confused.

"Alai wa, p'Mew?"

"I think you like the idea of other people seeing you like this, baby." Gulf blushes. He must be remembering the purple vibrator, which they keep somewhere in one of their drawers. They use it from time to time, a good purchase on Mew's part. "But I think you like the idea of looking at us even more."

Mew knows he's hit the nail on the head when Gulf not just gives a bodily shiver, but a throaty, quiet sort of moan. They do make a pretty sight in the mirror, if Mew says so himself. With the way Gulf naturally slouches into himself, he usually looks the same height as Mew, but nearing subspace, he's even smaller, the tips of his hair brushing Mew's forehead. They're both muscled, Mew moreso than Gulf, and while Mew looks a bit wild, arousal wild in his eyes, Gulf looks much, much more debauched.

Carefully, slowly, Mew trails fingers down Gulf's body, nibbling into his shoulder as he takes Gulf's cock in his hand. Places the other hand possessively on his hip.

"Look at yourself, tua-aeng," Mew whispers into Gulf's ear. It reddens rapidly. "Look in the mirror, look at us." Mew looks up as Gulf does, notes the way Gulf's eyes have become hooded in arousal, the way his cheeks blush.

"Then look down, baby." Mew nudges his nose into the back of Gulf's head, beckoning him to look down. Obediently, Gulf does just that, and Mew can feel the goosebumps rise on Gulf's side when he sees it. The way Mew's veiny hand is wrapped around his cock, the thumb with the ring stroking down down down it. Mew flexes his muscles, makes sure his veins pop up on his hand just the way he knows Gulf likes. His Rolex watches and his rings are still on - three, for good luck, and the way they catch the light is different from the way Gulf's precum glints, but it's good enough for Mew. He swipes some of that precum, presses it through his own lips, then Gulf's. Gulf suckles it lightly, moaning a little around the fingers.

Mew strokes Gulf's jawline with a firm thumb.

"Hungry, baby?" He knows Gulf isn't, but the way Gulf lets out a protesting noise and shakes his head is worth it. Mew can't bear to move his fingers (and Gulf doesn't seem to want to let go of them), so he continues stroking Gulf with his other hand, speeding up the pace just for Gulf's benefit.

"I-I think I - " Gulf barely gets out. In the mirror, Mew checks Gulf's eyes, and yep. Those are the eyes Gulf has when he's blissed out and firmly in subspace. He's slumped now, completely leaning on Mew, and like this he feels, soft, pliable. Every protective instinct in Mew's body is instantly fired up, ready to do their duty, to protect, to make everything better.

"I know, baby, I know." Mew says, stopping even through Gulf's small noises. "But let's do this on the bed, okay tua-aeng? On the bed."

Though reluctant, Gulf does let Mew move him to the bed, though Mew's not sure if Gulf's fully aware of the movement. Mew puts Gulf onto his lap, letting the younger man slump into him for a second. He pulls Gulf to himself, brushing his nose against his jawline like he's scenting Gulf.

"You good, baby?" Gulf gives a clumsy nod, though to an outsider it looks more like he's trying to bury his head into Mew's shoulder. Mew takes the time to really feel him, running appreciative hands all over Gulf - his broad shoulders, the curve of his spine, the soft curve of his ass, his muscled thighs, muscled calves. Everything. It's this skin-to-skin touch that really reassures Mew, quells his protective instincts and makes him feel connected to Gulf. It makes a different kind of adrenaline rush through Mew's veins.

With careful fingers and some lube he procures from behind a pillow, Mew quickly stretches Gulf. It's a practiced ease, one that tells of many days and nights spent learning each other's bodies. He slips into Gulf carefully, making sure to check his baby's face for any signs of pain (thankfully, there are none).

Slowly, very slowly, Mew starts bouncing Gulf on his lap. He picks up the pace a little as he goes, gripping the lower parts of Gulf's thighs with his hands, using the leverage to move Gulf up and down. Gulf is willing, sitting obedient and pretty as he lets Mew manoeuvre his body. He quietly moans, trying to help Mew with faint flexes and movements of his thighs. Then lowers his head, letting out sounds of relief every time Mew plunges into his body, aiming further and deeper with each thrust.

He attaches his lips to Mew's shoulder, sucking persistently like he's making sure Mew is his. Which Mew is, for as long as Gulf will let him be. Gulf alternates between this and placing kittenish licks all over Mew's neck and collarbones, as if to mark his territory. _This person is mine_ , his movements say. Mew braces his feet on the floor and gathers power in his hips. Thrusts up. _I'm yours, you're mine, and I'll make sure you know that._

Gulf is fully moaning now, and drops of saliva are collecting in the Mew's clavicles.

"You close, baby?" Gulf lets out a sigh in reply, burying his face more insistently into Mew's shoulder, as if telling him to hurry up.

"Mm" He mumbles, and this is followed up but something that sounds vaguely like a _please_ , but Mew can't be sure. Mew makes sure to speed it up, taking Gulf's ass into his hands and lifting him up and down on his cock like a ragdoll. Gulf moans louder even as he's jostled around, hands scrabbling at Mew's back like he isn't sure what to do with them.

Mew feels it before he sees it, the way Gulf tightens around him, the feeling of his breath on Mew's nape as it hitches. The way his arms go weak around Mew.

Mew chases his own orgasm urgently after that, not wanting to take too much out of what little Gulf has left. Digs into Gulf's asscheeks as he pummels up into him, knows he'll see fingerprints on Gulf's ass tomorrow.

"So close, tua-aeng," he pants into Gulf's ear, "so close." Gulf can barely respond, taking all Mew's giving him obediently. Mew lays them in a missionary position as he reaches his climax, peppering kisses all over Gulf's face as he finally comes in him.

"So good for me, baby," Mew whispers, making sure to reassure Gulf as he comes down from what he knows must be a tiring high,"you're the best, baby. I love you." Gulf reaches for his hand, clumsily pressing it to his lips. Gives Mew a dopey smile, as if to say _I love you too._

Gulf looks satiated, unbelievably so. The smile on his lips grows stronger even as his eyes flutter shut. He starts shivering, just a little.

"C-cold." He whispers, and Mew rushes to clean him up, the little towel they keep by their bathroom entrance coming in handy as usual. He whispers little compliments and reassurances to Gulf as he moves, making sure his baby knows he's there, he's so thankful for Gulf, and he loves him. Gulf's body visibly relaxes, and when Mew finishes he rushes to scoop Gulf in his arms.

He throws the blankets over them, snuggling as deep into the bed as possible. Wrap his arms tighter around Gulf, like it'll protect him from the world. In this post-coital, oxytocin-filled state of mind, Mew really thinks it well. He feels Gulf give one big, relaxed sigh, leaning back towards Mew with a pleased hum.

"Tomorrow will be a better day, tua-aeng." Mew whispers, pulling Gulf a little tighter into his arms. _And even if it isn't, you'll always have me here to protect you,_ Mew thinks, finally drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- to anyone who knows more about bdsm, i'm not entirely sure if i wrote subspace correctly/ if the dynamics here are off, but please lmk if that's the case!  
> \- anyways this is for the cc anons that requested soft dom mew/overprotective mew/subspace-subdrop gulf  
> \- always taking requests over on twitter & cc!  
> \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/myu_gao)

**Author's Note:**

> \- hmu on twitter if you have any requests  
> \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/myu_gao)  
> \- support and commissions here!: [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/myu_gao)


End file.
